


I will watch over you

by 15x18_Destroyedme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, M/M, already better than the canon ending, cw touch some grass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15x18_Destroyedme/pseuds/15x18_Destroyedme
Summary: Alternative Ending to the SPN series finale, takes place after 15x19
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to write a better ending that the original one, what shouldn't be that hard
> 
> Here's my twitter if u wanna follow :@CastielNovak___

Jack!“, Dean cries out before they vanish into a bright light. 

“JACK, CAN YOU HEAR ME?” Dean slowly starts crying, realising he lost everyone he got to know and love in the past 2 years.

Sam slowly hugs him, pulling him closer. “At least you’ve got miracle who’ll be there for you when I’m not able to.”

Dean silently sobs into his brothers’ shoulder, not able to process the events of the last 24 hours.

First losing Castiel, the angel he fell in love with, because he sacrificed himself a last time to save Dean from Death.

After that, he wasn’t able to answer his brothers calls, which made Sam worried more than he’s ever been.

Now he lost his kid, a friend he didn’t liked that much at first, because they were Lucifers’ offspring, the archangel who has driven his brother so insane that he had to went to a mental hospital, with Cas taking the burden of seeing Lucifer in his mind, only that Sam could work a case.

Deans thoughts are interrupted by Sams’ surprisingly soft voice: “Dean, let’s go home, please.” 

Dean is praying silently to Jack, begging him to resurrect Castiel, the first person who loved him for the person that he was, and not for the things he achieved, while he walks to the Impala. 

After Sam gets in the car, Dean drives off to the Bunker, sometimes looking in the rear mirror just to see the empty seat where Cas always sat, which is now filled by the body of Miracle, Deans new dog. 

After a short drive they arrive at the bunker. Dean gets out of the car to open the door for miracle, when he sees Eileen, Sams girlfriend they had met a few years ago while working a case.

“Hey Sammy, look there’s Eileen” Dean says, cracking a smile for the sake of his brother. The next thing he sees is a 6ft4 tall man running to a 5ft 2 small girl, hugging and kissing her as if the world was dying at this exact same moment. 

Dean is happy for both of them, especially for his brother, being able to find his true love.

While Sam and Eileen are exchanging kisses, Dean enters the Bunker, being lost in his thoughts again. 

He enters the Bunker, only to go directly to the interrogation room, where he saw Cas alive for the last time.

The closer he comes to the interrogation room, the slower he walks, not wanting to be reminded of the traumatic events he had to witness, and the self hate, because he didn’t reciprocate to Cas’ confession. 

He wasn’t able to reciprocate to the one thing he’s dreamed for the last few years, hoping Cas wouldn’t visit him in his dreams, witnessing what he’s dreaming of and leaving him alone- again. 

After five dreading slow minutes, Dean finally reaches the door to the interrogation room, only to see that the door has been opened. 

Dean reaches for his revolver, pulling it out to defend himself. 

He searches the Bunker room for room, scanning every corner, but he finds nothing. 

Then, the last room, his own room. Dean slowly opens the door, only to see Castiel sitting on his bed.

“C-Cas? Is that really you? Are you back again? How? I-?” He gets interrupted by Cas standing up, walking up to him and saying: “Yes Dean, its me once again. Jack gripped me tight and raised me from the Empty”

Cas smiles slightly at the sight of Dean. “So then Jack heard my prayers”, Dean silently says to himself, but still loud enough for Cas to be heard. 

“You-You really prayed to Jack for him to resurrect me?” Cas smiles even more. “Damn right I did. I prayed from the second on you were dragged into the empty, after you confessed your love to me.”

Dean cracks a smile, hoping Cas knows what he’s supposed to do. 

“I’ve always liked you more than friends Cas, especially since you first saved me from becoming Michaels’ Vessel. I’ve fell in love with you when you decided that free will was what you’ve wanted, what you deserve, that you aren’t just a toy to be played with.”

After Deans’ confession, Cas slowly leans in, coming closer to Deans face without breaking the eye contact. 

Shortly before his lips meets Deans, he closes his eyes, cupping Deans face in his hands, pulling him in to the kiss. 

Cas’ lips slowly meet Deans’, ready to pull away if he’s not okay with it. 

Dean lays his hands on Cas’s hips, their bodies coming even closer than they were before, while closing his eyes.

He begins to feel Castiel’s warm breath and his soft lips touching his dry ones, slowly moving against his own, a few seconds later he parts his lips, intensifying and deepening the kiss.

He’s kissing Cas with a smile on his lips, and he feels that Cas is smiling too. Both are incredibly happy and start crying tears of joy, breaking apart while still hugging one another and crying into each others shoulder. 

Both are interrupted in their reunion moment by Sam knocking on the door. “Dean, is everything alright?” Sam asks concerned. 

“Yes Sammy, everything’s alright, I got Cas back!” he yells through the door. “You what?” Sam asks, being the confused moose that he is.

“I’ve got Cas back, and you’ve got Eileen, fair I’d say, and now leave us alone, please” Dean yells back, Sam understanding every word of it. 

Dean turns back to Cas, cupping his face with his hands, pulling him closer and giving him a short kiss. 

“Cas I-I love you too, I just wasn’t able to reciprocate because too many things were happening at once.” Dean slightly smiles, looking Cas directly in the eyes. 

Cas whole face is smiling, as he listens to what Dean is saying about the event that took place roughly a day ago, realizing that confessing his love to Dean was the best thing that could’ve happened since a long, long time.

He kisses Dean slowly and passionate, to let him know that he is loved the way he is, and that he should never change to fit the expectations of others.

Their lips match perfectly, like a match made in heaven, supposed to happen from day one of existence.

They spilt apart after what seemed to be an eternity, only to be greeted by Sam and Eileen once they leave Deans room. 

“Why were you waiting in front of my door like the mail man who’s unsure if he should ring the bell or just knock?” Dean asks with a curious undertone in his voice. “Oh, Jack is back, he’s sitting in the library, waiting for you two lovebirds to come and greet him” Sam says while translating the things Dean has said into sign language.

“We’re coming in a minute” Dean says loud enough for Sam to hear and kisses Cas on the cheek. “Now I get to thank him after all.” Cas says while smiling and kissing Dean shortly after. They’re both still amazed as to how perfectly their lips match, both smiling into the kiss.

Dean grabs Cas by his Hand and pulling him with him, right into the library where Jack, Sam and Eileen are sitting at a table, waiting for the two of them to sit down, Jack smiles as they see the two holding hands.

Dean and Cas sit down, opposite side of Eileen and Sam, both looking up to Jack who’s sitting at the end of the table. “I’m happy the two of you finally confessed your feelings for each other, I’m happy that everyone of you is finally happy and able to live with the partner they deserve”, Jack says while smiling brightly. 

“We have to thank you Jack” Sam says, smiling. “We have to thank you, that you made all that possible, that you finally give us the lives we’ve wished for some time already.” Eileen nods her head yes, Cas and Dean seem to agree as well. 

“Jack, I’m sorry that I’ve always been that harsh to you, even though you did nothing wrong, I just wasn’t able to deal with the fact that Lucifers kid isn’t as bad as his dad” Dean says, smiling and standing up to pull Jack in a hug. “Thank you for pulling Cas out of the empty, thank you for bringing Eileen back, after your grandpa erased all live on earth.” 

Suddenly Miracle comes running into the library, after he has been searching Dean all over the bunker. Dean smiles brightly after seeing him, enjoying to pet Miracle.

Cas comes over and knees beside Dean to pet Miracle as well. “Dean,” Cas asks with a soft and kinda curious voice, “where did you find this dog?” “I found him after you sacrificed yourself, when I met up with Sam and Jack again” Dean says, his voice slightly breaking, as he’s remembered again. “He was the last living being that we had met after Chuck erased every life from this godforsaken planet, that’s why I named him Miracle”

“That’s such a beautiful name:” Jack says after watching their two dads for a while. “I’m glad I was able to make you happy, and Dean everything is forgiven. I sort of know why you acted like that after my dad showed his true self, after he disguised himself as Castiel, just for you to let him in, because he knew that he was one of you weaknesses.” 

Dean looks up to his foster child, smiling. “Do you want to stay a while, maybe eat dinner with us? I think we all would love that, wouldn’t we?” Dean says, looking to Sam and Eileen, who nod in unison. “I’d love to” Jack answers with a sad undertone in his voice, “but I’ve got work to do. I’m rebuilding heaven, make a beautiful world, not the compartment building it has been, I want everyone to be able to interact with each other like a family, because family doesn’t end in blood like you told and showed me over the past two years.” 

Sam and Dean are both smiling, along with Cas, because they somehow managed to raise a kid, without being raised themselves, especially Dean, who had to raise himself and his brother, because his abusive dad wasn’t there for the both of them, always on a hunting trip leaving them all by themselves, with only little money to buy food and drinks while John himself was away for days, sometimes even weeks, desperately trying to find the demon that was responsible for killing Mary. 

He focused so much on hunting, that he began to neglect his children and started drinking to cope with the loss of his love.

“I know that you may not like it, but since I’m the new god, I’m able to see your souls, therefore I’m able to see everything that John did to the both of you, especially you Dean. That’s why I decided to put John in hell, after all the love that you’ve shown me, that he wasn’t able to show to his own kids. 

Knowing that you had to raise you brother, while being regularly beaten up by your dad and to hide it from him, I think that you would like to know what happened to your dad after I became god” Jack says while smiling slightly, waiting for the reaction of their foster dads.

Sam smiles, with a tear in his eyes. “I didn’t knew he beat you up Dean, so therefore I’m happy with the decision Jack made, he had to be reasoned with, and knowing that Rowena is sitting on the throne down there, he’ll be punished in a fair way, if you can say that about hell at all.” 

Dean hugs Sammy, trying to comfort his brother. “I never wanted you to find out about that, I did it only to protect you, because I knew that if I wouldn’t take the beating that dad would beat you up bad, because he blamed you ‘til his death for moms’ death.” Dean says with a small smile cracked. “Why do you think I had so many bruises after you were old enough to go to school, after you’ve been gong to High school. I always took the beating, so that you were able to learn and study for your exams. I did it all to protect you, so that you could live the life I wasn’t able to live.” 

Sam pulls him close to hug, starting to sob in his shoulder. “That’s the reason why I was so angry when you left, because I knew that from now on he’d beat me senseless and I wasn’t able any more to look at you, and know that you’ll achieve something in live. I only came to ask for your help after dad went on the hunting trip that started it all again to see you, to know that you were doing well at your college.” 

“Thank you Dean, thank you from the bottom of my heart. If I only had known earlier, I wouldn’t have been so harsh with you, every time you resurrected me, or made something stupid I yelled at you for. Thank you.” 

Cas smiles, overwhelmed from all the things that happened in the last few minutes. Eileen signs ‘group hug?’ to Sam, and he nods his head yes with tears in his eyes. 

“Cas, Jack, come here” Sam says while opening his arms for the three of them to join the group hug. Cas is standing next to Dean, giving him small and gentle kisses to comfort him, even if he doesn’t seem to understand everything.


	2. Future Thoughts

One year later

Sam and Dean had left their hunter past behind them, both moved on and got jobs. 

Sam finished his law study and became a lawyer, Dean became a car mechanic. 

Cas lives with Dean in Lawrence, Kansas, while Sam and Eileen stayed back in Lebanon. 

Dean was working in his workshop when he got a call from Sam. 

“Hey Sammy” Dean smiles “haven’t heard from you in a while.”

“Dean, I’ve got news, big news.” 

Sam nervously laughs at the phone. “C’mon, tell me!”

“Eileen is expecting, Dean. You’re going to be an uncle!” 

Sam nearly yells through the phone, hurting his brothers ear. 

Dean needs a moment to process, after he has realized what just happened, he begins crying tears of joy. 

“I’m gonna be an uncle! I-I’M GONNA BE AN UNCLE” he yells for everyone to hear. 

“Dean, I’ve got one more thing to tell you, Eileen is due on January 24th” 

“My niece or nephew will probably be born on the same day as me? That’s awesome! I’m happy for you two” 

Dean says happily, his eyes filled with tears.

“I’ve got to tell Cas the news, let’s meet up in a few weeks, we haven’t seen each other in quite some time.” 

“Yeah, let’s do that. See you in a few weeks” Sam says, while smiling into his phone. 

“See you Sammy.” Dean ends the call, only to run up to the office to tell Cas, who’s working there, if he’s not helping Jack with heavenly business.

“Cas, did you hear?”, Dean asks unaware of the fact that he yelled the news through the entire workshop. “Yeah, I’ve heard that you’re gonna be an uncle” Cas says, while smiling at Dean. 

“Come here honey” Cas smiles, while walking up to Dean. He kisses him, first soft and innocent, then more passionate. They’re both the way in love they’ve been on the day they confessed their love to each other.

“What do you think of adopting?” Cas asks between two kisses.

“I mean with Eileen and Sam starting a family, we could copy them and start our own.”

“That is actually not that bad of an idea, I’ve thought of it for a while to be honest.” Dean says, smiling at the thought of having a family of his own. 

Cas and Dean have miracle to take care of, but Dean has had the feeling that something, or someone is missing to make his life perfect. 

“Let’s go to some orphanages in the enxt few days, there are a few around here and see if we find a kid that matches our personalities” Dean thinks out loud. 

“That’s a nice idea”, Cas says, smiling at Dean. “You go finish that car you been repairing, I’ll finish this e-mail one of your customers has been waiting for and then we’ll go home and have a nice dinner?” Cas asks.

“Yeah sure, that sounds nice” Dean smiles. He then leaves the office, to repair the brakes on an old Mustang, hurried but still doing his work properly. 

Cas finishes the e-mail and stands up, watching his boyfriend working, thinking to himself how lucky he got, despite everything that has happened a little over a year ago. 

While watching Dean work, Jack calls him via Angel Radio. 

“Hey Cas, could you come up here and help me for a second? I don’t know how to fix this thing up here” he says, Cas being able to hear the struggle in Jacks voice answers: “Yeah sure, let me tell Dean first, I’ll be up there in a minute.” Cas slowly walks up to Dean.

“Hey, Dean, I have to go upstairs for a bit, I’m sorry Jack just asked me if I could come help with something he seemed to be struggling with.” Dean peaks his head out from under the car “Ok Cas, but please don’t take too long, I wanted to take you out today” Dean says while smiling at Cas. “I won’t” Cas promises, shortly before he vanishes with a bat of his wings. 

After arriving in Heaven, Cas directly walks up to Jack, who seems to struggle with the creating process of new angels. “Cas, how do I prevent them from exploding directly? Every second or third angel seems to explode immediately after I’ve created them” Jack smiles sadly. 

“You have to focus deeply on their image, how they should look. If you trail off with your thoughts they won’t be manifested in their true form, so they’ll explode in a burst of light” Cas explains to him. 

“Is there anything else you need help with or is that everything?” Jack smiles, shaking his head no. Cas decides to tell him about the happy news Dean told him. 

“Hey Jack, Sam and Eileen are going to be parents.” Cas says, smiling brightly. “Oh, that’s nice, I’m happy for them” Jack answers, watching his dad smiling and being happy. “

Ok, I have to go now, Dean’s taking me out for dinner, if you have any questions relating angels or creating ask via Angel Radio, ok?” Cas says before vanishing and appearing next to Dean, who’s on his way home. 

“Hello Darling” Cas smiles, scaring Dean a bit. “Whoa Cas, you scared me there for a second.” Dean says, looking his man directly in his sky like eyes. “I’ve missed you” Cas lays his hand on one of Deans hands, smiling while waiting for Dean to drive home safely. 

After arriving at their house, which is the one the Winchesters lived in before Azazel killed their mother, Dean begins to pack a basket with all things you’d need for a picnic under the stars, which is what he had planned for Cas, while Cas himself is changing into a hoodie and a sweatpants, waiting for Dean to finish packing the basket, so that they could leave. 

After what seems to be an eternity, Dean finally finished packing everything he needs; Cas walks up to him, taking him by his hand and teleporting them somewhere in Germany, on top of an old Castle where they have a beautiful view into the night sky, which is filled with many many visible constellations. 

Dean lays down the blanket, sits down and pulls Cas with him. “Come sit down”, Dean smiles pulling Cas’ sleeve. Cas slowly sits down next to him, while moving some stars without Dean noticing, to form the shape of his face. 

Cas kisses Dean, then moving his head so that the new constellation is visible for Dean. “Do you like it?” Cas asks kind of shyly, not sure if Dean appreciates his work.

Dean looks up into the sky, starting to smile “That is awesome Cas, I love it! Not as much as you, but I love it” Dean nearly screams, then pulling Cas in for a short kiss. 

“I love you too” Cas smiles, then they lay down next to each other, Dean being snuggled up to Cas, his head laying on Cas’ chest, listening to his heartbeat.

The angel of Thursday begins to move some more Stars to form new constellations, making Dean smile whenever he’s able to spot a new one. After a few hours of Cas making new constellations and Dean searching them in the sky, Cas teleports them home, back to Lawrence, back into their home. 

“I missed those dates” Dean smiles, looking at Cas. “Haven’t had that in a long, long time.” Cas kisses him, then takes his hand, smiling. “We didn’t had time to watch the stars, because I was in heaven, helping Jack rebuilding everything.” Cas smiles, being a bit sad about the fact that he didn’t get to spend more time with Dean, but being the only surviving angel that Jack trusts, he has to go upstairs to help him.


	3. Gabriel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas finally adopt their kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know how exactly adoption works, i tried to look it up as good as possible. If you find anything that doesn't fit, lmk

5 months earlier

“Cas, come help me please, all the souls are driving me insane!” Jack calls out via angel radio. 

Cas, having to lift some furniture as he and Dean are just moving into their new home, responds quite annoyed. 

“Jack, do you have like 5 more minutes to spare? I’m moving with Dean and I told you to not disturb me if it isn’t important.

You know I love you, but I love Dean even more and moving in with him is something very special that we want to celebrate.”

Jack, being surprised, because he forgot one of the major events in his dads life answers quite shy:

“Yes Cas, I have like 5 more minutes. But the souls are, I don’t know how to say, kind of rebellious, they’re roaming around everywhere, even the souls in hell don’t do what they’re supposed to do, at least it’s what Rowena said.”

“Ok, I’ll be there as soon as we finish bringing all the furniture into the house.”

Cas responds, while bringing in a few more boxes full of clothing. 

Dean, who has been assembling furniture ever since they arrived finally takes a break, but begins to put clothes in the fresh assembled wardrobe.

“Dean, you don’t have to do that! Go take a break and go eat and drink something, would you?” 

Cas scolds him, not wanting his boyfriend to collapse. Dean, his eyes rolling responds “Yes mum, I’ll take a break” 

“Good, and don’t start again until I’m back, Jack needs help with a little something” Cas walks up to Dean, giving him a short kiss.

“See you later, I hope it doesn’t take too long” Dean smiles, waving Cas goodbye and starts cleaning out the car from everything that’s still needed in the house.

Meanwhile in heaven, Jack greets his favourite angel, even though Gavreel is competing with him for the first rank. 

“All the souls aren’t doing what they’re supposed to do, neither in heaven nor hell and I honestly don’t know what I should do. All of them suddenly started fighting each other, I have no control any more.” 

Cas walks up to the nephilim, putting his hand on one of his shoulders, like he used to do with Dean when he needed to be calmed down. 

“Jack, first calm down, ok? This has happened before, it’s normal. If a soul is called somewhere on earth, every other soul feels that, and become jealous, this fits with what happened in hell, you know that souls in hell can be called too, don’t you?”

“Yes Cas, thank you for helping” Jack tells him, smiling brightly. “Is there a day where I could possibly could come visit? I haven’t seen the Winchesters since a few months ago, and I really miss them.” 

Raising an eyebrow while tilting his head Cas nods his head yes.”You don’t have to ask, just… you know warn us, because there could be something happening you don’t want to witness, ok?” Jack laughs “Yeah sure, I’ll ask, Bye Cas, see you then” 

After greeting a few angel that were passing at the moment, Cas teleports him back to earth, back to his and Deans home, only to see the older Winchester fast asleep on their bed, Miracle cuddled up next to him.

TODAY

A few months after their date under the stars, and many, many appointments with social workers the day they are going to foster a child is here. 

After both of them found their way out of bed and into the kitchen to get some coffee, Cas asks when they should visit the first orphanage. 

Dean, yawning, responds “Cas, first we need to call ahead, second let me finish my coffee before you talk to me in these ungodly hours.” Cas snickers 

“Dean it’s 2pm, it’s past midday you grumpy cat” “Yeah yeah, whatever.” After what seems to be an eternity, Dean finally gets the motivation to dress himself properly, after Cas had already called ahead.

“Come on Dean, I wanna visit them now” Cas says exited, while slightly jumping up and down. Dean, walking down the stairs, grabbing his Jacket and keys bursts out in laughter after he sees gods most trusted jumping up and down in excitement.

“Let’s go, visit some orphanages” Dean laughs, while walking out the door, up to the impala.

After they had already spoken to multiple of the older kids in the orphanage, they decided to take a little break. 

“Dean, I love them all, every single one of them” Cas states, knowing that they could only adopt one kid. “We haven’t visited the infants yet Cas, and I know how much you adore them” his boyfriend says, while smiling.

Cas laughs, taking Deans Hand. “Let’s go inside, I can’t wait to meet them!” 

Dean chuckles, walking up to the rooms, well knowing that Cas would want to adopt an infant.

They haven’t even fully entered the room, when Cas walks up to a tiny bed, where a boy lies inside, cooing as he’s asleep. 

Cas takes a look at the display at the bed. “Uh, Dean, his name is Gabriel” Cas smiles, but being at the edge to cry, because it’s then when realisation hits again, remembering him of his favourite archangel brother, who sacrificed his life three years ago to save them.

“Can- Can we take him home? Please Honey” Cas looks at Dean with pleading eyes, a tear rolling down his face.” I- yes, yes we can take him home” 

Dean pulls him into a hug, pressing his head onto his chest. After talking to the director of the orphanage, and doing all the paperwork, Gabriel leaves the orphanage, smiling. 

A little while later, the three of them enter their house, Gabriels’ new home. 

Dean starts cooking food, while Cas shows Gabriel around, showing him where the bathroom is, his new room, which is Deans old one, and where his Dads sleep.

Eileen and Sam decide to visit, Eileen being in the third trimester, as it is Christmas time already. As the two ring the doorbell, Gabriel flinches a bit, he doesn’t know the sound of a doorbell and is even more intimidated by the giant that walks through the door. 

“Hi, I’m Sam” he beams with his deep voice “and this is Eileen” Sam comments, while Eileen just waves at Gabriel.

“Gabe, there’s no need to be scared” Dean laughs, “Sam is my brother” Shyly Gabriel looks up to Sam. “H-Hello I’m Gabriel” 

He directs it both to Sam and Eileen, smiling. Eileen smiles back, waving her hand. “Nice to meet you Gabriel. Eileen is deaf, if you wondered why she can’t say hello, well she can but it would be difficult to understand for you.”

“That’s not nice to say” Gabriel whispers to himself. “Why- Why is her tummy so big?” Gabe asks Sam, being very confused and tilting his head.

Sam laughs, as Gabriels head tilt reminded him of the many head tilts Cas did, when he didn’t understand something. 

“Eileen is pregnant, there is a baby inside her tummy” Dean explains while his brother keeps on snickering.

“And soon that Baby will be out of her tummy and you’ll have a cousin you can play with, when they’re old enough” Sam explains, smiling at the thought of having a child. 

“Oh ok. I don’t really understand but I guess I don’t have to.” the small boy responds, smiling at Eileen. 

She smiles, and signs Sam that she thinks that Gabriel is adorable. “What did you do with your hands?” Sam is asked after Gabe saw Eileen signing.

“She talked to me by using her hands. It’s called sign language. I can teach you some if you want to, but later.” Sam explains. 

“Oh yes, I would like that” Gabe says, exited. Dean intervenes.

“You’ve never offered that to Cas and me, but that’s a topic for later. Let’s eat something, shall we?” Sam smiles.”You never asked me to teach it to you, that’s your fault.” “Yeah yeah, whatever.” Dean shows Gabriel where to sit, him and Cas sitting next to Gabriel. 

“What- what is this? Gabriel asks, looking at the food. Dean chuckles and answers with a smile: “This Gabriel, is the Winchester Surprise. It’s a dish Sam and my mum used to make.” He looks at the Winchester surprise with a hint of disgust. “That is way too much meat.”

Sam chuckles “Yes, that’s because it’s meatloaf.”

After they had finished eating, Gabe turns to Sam and looks at him, smiling bright. “Can I learn that hand thing? That what you did earlier?” Cas laughs, messing up Gabriels hair. “It’s sign language, and I think you can learn it. But only if Dean and I are allowed to learn it too.” Sam shakes his head yes, smiling.


End file.
